This invention relates generally to article holding devices and, more particularly, to a beverage can holding apparatus that uses a cam action to lock onto a beverage can more securely and that has an identification window for preventing confusion over whose beverage can is being carried.
Multiple beverage cans get opened during a party, a family gathering, or other similar social setting and the cans tend to be placed on a countertop, end table, or other locations as it may become difficult or undesirable for a person to carry his drink around. Understandably, it becomes difficult or impossible for the person who opened a beverage can to later know for sure he is picking up the can he opened. For sanitary and health reasons, there is a desire for a consumer to identify the beverage can he opened before drinking from it. But with cans, there is no easy way to write a name on the can in the manner typical with paper or plastic cups.
Various devices have been proposed in the prior patents for holding a beverage can. Although presumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing proposals are inadequate for locking onto a beverage can, for securely holding the can, or for identifying the consumer associated with the beverage can.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a beverage can holding apparatus having a cam locking lever attachment that enables a user to lock the apparatus onto the top lip of a beverage can in a manner that is secure for carrying the can. Further, it would be desirable to have a beverage can holding apparatus having a finger ring by which a consumer may carry the beverage can once the cam apparatus is locked on. In addition, it would be desirable to have a beverage can holding apparatus having an identification reservoir that enables a consumer to personalize and identify his beverage can.